I'll Follow You
by See The Light
Summary: "But when he checked her room, she was gone. He promised her, he'd follow her everywhere. Even when he didn't know where she was. Silently cursing himself, he found a ray of light in his now darkened sky. Step one." Fabina.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. If I did, I'd completely forget the actual storyline and focus on Fabian and Nina. See why I don't own it?**

* * *

><p>All of the Anubis students were in the common room, doing all sorts of things. Fabian and Nina were sitting together, legs entwined, talking about God-knows-what. Amber and Patricia were talking together on the dining table, helping each other with a biology project. Mara was patiently explaining the periodic table to Jerome, not even getting frustrated when he stared at her blankly. Mick and Alfie were practicing their lines for a drama project, laughing as they fumbled through the lines.<p>

All was calm. The problem was fixed.

"I wouldn't leave without you," Nina murmured, laughing softly.

"I would follow you everywhere," Fabian hummed, playing with her fingers. She giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>He stared through the window.<p>

_Sibuna._

They ruined everything.

Well, now I'll ruin everything for them.

He walked off through the blazing snow, hands stuffed in his large coat pockets.

_Just wait._

* * *

><p>"Good night, Nina," Fabian murmured, kissing Nina gently. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.<p>

"I love you," She whispered, running her fingers through her hair. He brushed his fingers across her cheek, smiling.

"I love you too."

As she lay in her bedroom, looking up to the ceiling, she realized that her life was perfect now.

_Too_ perfect.

And as she drifted to sleep, she realized that something would happen.

She just didn't expect it this soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Too short, too short. Ugh. **

**Anyway, I'll mostly concentrate on this, though I will release a few fluffy things sometimes. This should last a while, and I have school. Still, I think I'll be able to update daily, if school continues to be like this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis for a reason, you know...**

* * *

><p>All she saw was darkness, with black birds flying in stray circles. She stepped back, breathing heavily.<p>

"Fabian?" she whispered, running her fingers over the stone wall.

Suddenly, everyone she ever loved appeared in front of her. Her family, her friends, Fabian standing in the middle with a sheepish smile.

"Nina," they all murmured, "Come. You belong with us." she smiled, taking a step forward. Fabian took a step closer, offering a hand. She took it.

The hand faded. Everyone faded. She screamed, pressing her back against the wall.

Joy walked up to her, cocking her head to the side.

"Why would they want you? You're just the freak, the American in a British boarding school. Come with me, I know what it's like to be a freak," She simpered, her tone sweet. Nina stood her ground, the tears running down her cheeks. Joy faded. Nina saw the familiar, aged form of Rufus Zeno.

"Chosen One. You come with me," He growled, taking her by the collar of her jacket, and dragging her into the cold, dark night.

* * *

><p>Nina sat up, her eyes dead. She got up, shoving her duvet away. Amber woke up, staring at her from her bed. She assumed she was getting a glass of water, something she did when she had a stressful dream, and fell back asleep.<p>

Nina shuffled down the stairs, eyes facing forward, none of the bright electricity that used to light them up showing. She flung the door open, and walked off into the early dawn.

* * *

><p>Amber woke up, smiling as the sunshine poured through the windows.<p>

"Morning Ni-" she broke off abruptly, not seeing the curly-haired girl in her bed. She jumped out of bed, looking around the room. She took a deep breath._ She's probably with Fabian, _she thought, putting on her uniform.

The Anubis members sat at the dining table, cheerily talking amongst themselves. Suddenly, Fabian burst in.

"Where's Nina?" He asked, out of breath. The chatter stopped.

"She wasn't with you?" Amber whispered, blue eyes widening. Fabian shook his head.

"Last time this happened, she was locked in a warehouse. Check there?" Patricia suggested doubtfully.

"No, she couldn't be there. That warehouse was demolished a month ago," Alfie said, feeling the alarm rise in his throat.

Fabian ran out of the room. He checked her room, she was gone.

He promised her, he'd follow her everywhere. Even when he didn't know where she was. Silently cursing himself, he found a ray of light in his now darkened sky. Step one.

A piece of crumpled paper, covered hurried scrawl, containing elements of her handwriting.

'_I belong.'_

He groaned in frustration. What was that supposed to mean? He brought the paper up to the light. He saw a bunch of hastily scribbled hearts as a border, the pencil marks fading. The only other thing there was a strange symbol, and an 'N'. He threw his arms up, sighing.

* * *

><p>Nina woke up, sitting up.<p>

"Chosen one, are you ready?" Rufus hissed, crossing his arms. Nina nodded mechanically. He yanked her up, dragging her out of the storehouse. She never looked back.

* * *

><p>"She's not there, but I found this on her bed," Fabian murmured, taking the paper out of his pocket. Amber snatched it, frantically scanning it through.<p>

"What is this? She belongs?" She mumbled, frowning. Fabian shrugged helplessly, running his fingers through his hair. He paused, thinking about a time they were hiding from Victor in the forest.

_"I just think that if Mom and Dad were alive, I'd belong. You know? Everyone I love. I belong with them. You especially," She murmured, lying on his lap. He nodded, thinking about how sad she must feel._

_"Just don't think about joining them. I don't think I'd cope," He sighed, kissing her temple. She giggled tiredly._

"Amber, was Nina struggling in her sleep? Like she was having a nightmare?" Fabian questioned. Amber paused, thinking.

"Yes. She also got up in the middle of the night. I don't know why," She said, fiddling with a lock of her hair. Fabian thought for a moment.

"It's not of her own free will, I can tell you that," He declared.

* * *

><p>Rufus stared in the window.<p>

"They'll want the girl back. But I can't make it easy for them, can I? Girl, come here," He hissed. Nina walked forward. He whispered what they were going to do in her ear as she listened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, first chapter sucked. Pardon me. I hope this is better though. Storyline's starting to build up. Le gaaasp. **

**Like I said, I'll try update everyday. If I don't, I'll probably have a reason.**

**Then again, 7 more weeks till the summer. Will try to get this done before then... ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own it. Who said I did?**

* * *

><p>Fabian sat in his room, analyzing the paper for about the umpteenth time. Mick walked into the room.<p>

"Mate, that piece of paper won't tell you anything," He sighed, grabbing his tracksuit. Fabian shook his head, frowning. He turned the paper, shifting it under the light.

"RZ…" He murmured excitedly. "Rufus Zeno!" He yelled. Mick dropped the tracksuit, startled.

"You know who that is, I guess, so I'll just leave you to your thoughts…" He said slowly, shutting the door behind him. Fabian ran out the door after him, to the living room, where Sibuna was waiting.

* * *

><p>"Nina's been taken by Rufus," He said, curling his hands into fists. Amber's hand flew to her mouth in astonishment.<p>

"What if she never comes back? What if she's been trained as his spy?" She babbled, breathing heavily.

"Well, I don't care what you guys say, I'm going after her," Fabian announced flatly, tugging his jacket on.

"Fabian, wait! How are you supposed to track her? You don't even know where Rufus is!" Patricia cried, knowing that it was useless. His eyes were a flat black, and his mouth was pressed into a thin line.

"I think I have a feeling," He muttered ominously, shoving the door open in front of him.

Mick stood on the stairway, watching Fabian run out into the cold night. He shook his head.

"He's mad," he breathed. He stared out the window at his retreating figure, running down the road quickly. He saw a familiar shock of brown curls, and yelled out.

"Guys! I think I saw Nina! In the bushes, over there!" He yelled. Sibuna ran out, scrambling to the window. Nina shifted under the window.

"Mick, that isn't funny," Alfie mumbled shakily, retreating to his room. Patricia glared at him, shoving him out of the way. Amber stared at him disappointedly, shaking her head as she walked off to her room. Jerome opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again as he walked to the kitchen.

"But she was there…" Mick whispered. He opened the door, wincing as the cold air hit him. He walked to where the window was. Crouching down, he looked in the bushes.

The last thing he saw were her eyes, before seeing black.

* * *

><p>Fabian slunk back into the house, clutching what he had found.<p>

Step Two.

A scribbled note, saying,

_I belong with love. Not him._

Him? Who's him? Fabian groaned, smoothening the paper with his thumb.

_Me?_ He thought dully. But he remembered the way Nina looked at him with that bright adoration, the happy smile that would light up her face when he walked in the room. He winced, thinking about her made the pain worse. He crept up to her room, wondering hopelessly if she was there. Inching the door open, he flung it open when he saw the scene in front of him.

Amber, sitting up with duct tape on her mouth, eyes wide, with a person leaning over her, a knife in their hand. The person stood up, startled by the noise of the door.

_It was her._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, cliffie! Plus, I'll have to leave you there for a few days (Wednesday at the very latest) due to personal reasons. I have a few fluffs I can upload, but those are easy to upload and take about two minutes. Tah-tah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. I've made that clear now, I'm sure.**

* * *

><p>She snapped up, startled, and made for the window. Fabian ran after her, grabbing her wrist. She turned around, her eyes wide.<p>

Fabian stared, wondering what had happened to her.

Her eyes weren't the beautiful sapphires he had found himself getting lost in. They were hungry, amber orbs, glaring at him.

Yet, for one second, he could've sworn that he saw them flicker, a hint of blue.

He let go.

She jumped out the window, sprinting into the night.

Amber watched the unspoken exchange, biting her lip. She didn't get mad when Fabian let go, but hugged him silently, as he stared after her, tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Where's Mick?" Mara asked next morning. Fabian looked up, surprised.<p>

"He didn't come back last night?" he said quietly. Mara shook her head.

"Why didn't you know? You share a room with him!" she cried. Amber sighed.

"Fabian got some upsetting news last night," she murmured shortly, and left it at that. Though Patricia tried to force it out of her, she said nothing for the rest of breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Jeez, where 'm I?" Mick muttered, rubbing his head. He looked around.<p>

The room was grey, without any other color visible. It was barely furnished, with a bed and a chair. He jumped, hearing the door open. Nina walked in, without her usual energy.

"Come," she murmured, dragging him into another room. Rufus stood there coolly, appraising him.

"You'll work," he muttered impassively.

The last thing he saw was black, and he knew that this wasn't a joke.

* * *

><p>Fabian looked up from his guitar, seeing the door open. Amber walked in, not even wrinkling her nose at the heavy metal posters.<p>

"How are you?" she asked quietly. He looked at her quizzically.

"Fine," he snapped shortly.

"No you're not," She said softly. He looked up, and she saw the tears in his eyes. "She'll come back, I know she will." Fabian shook his head.

"Rufus Zeno has her. _Rufus Zeno_. You know, the guy that nearly killed Ni- us?" he mumbled, catching his slip. Amber smiled.

"You really do love her…" she murmured. She got up, and she could've sworn he heard him say, "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Nina stared at Mick, with impeccably dark eyes. He stared back coolly.<p>

"Nina, don't you remember me? Mick?" he hissed, taking a step forward. She glared, daring him to come closer. Mick's eyes lit up, he had an idea. He took his wallet out, pulling a picture out.

"Nina! Remember us?" he whispered desperately.

The picture was taken recently, where Fabian and Nina stared lovingly into each other's eyes, Amber fluffing her hair, Patricia listening to music, Jerome and Alfie messing around, Mara reading a book, and Mick watching sports. In the living room. The safe zone.

Nina looked over the picture. She stopped at Fabian. She lingered there for a while, and Mick could see tears develop in her eyes. She looked up. Her eyes weren't the amber anymore, instead a mix of amber and blue.

"Who are you?" she choked. Mick pointed to Fabian.

"You love him," he said, as if everyone knew it. She opened her mouth, about to speak, when Rufus burst into the room. She hid it hastily, before he cast a glare around the room.

"Boy, come with me," he growled, dragging Mick by his jacket. Mick looked back at Nina. She stared back, the amber tone in her eyes fading.

_I'll find him,_ she mouthed, eyes glittering.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm back! MUAHAHAHA. Miss me? (I doubt it... but a girl can dream. =)) ****

**Muahaha, this is actually getting somewhere! Don't worry, Fabina will come soon. Just as soon as I can lock the naked mole ra- I mean Rufus- up. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own the sneakers I'm wearing now. I own the heart necklace my boyfriend gave me. I even own this guitar. But no, I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

><p>Nina turned back to the photo.<p>

_What was his name?_ Her thoughts were muddled, desperately trying to find herself. All those thoughts stopped when one overpowered them, one thing that meant the most to her.

_Fabian._

She saw a scene flash before her eyes, a happy one, before everything was ruined.

They were laughing, running through the gardens. Fabian caught up to Nina and lifted her by the waist, spinning her through the air. They both laughed breathlessly, falling onto a nearby tree. The laughter soon died out, and they slipped into a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Nina?" he had said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah?" she laughed, leaning into his chest.

"I love you."

_The first time he said he loved me…_

Determination caught up to Nina, making her want him, longing to go back to him. But she looked around her, and she saw that she wouldn't be able to do that in a while. The windows were barred, the doors were locked. She fell to the ground, crying her heart out.

* * *

><p>Fabian crept around the forest, looking for signs of <em>her<em>, anywhere. He climbed up a tree, standing up. He felt something underneath his foot, and he picked it up.

_Nina's bracelet._

She never went anywhere without it. He looked to the bottom of the tree.

Footprints.

_Yes._

He padded through the forest, carefully walking beside the footprints.

He ended up at an old factory, he remembered it used to sell old antiques, nothing that he had been interested in. He looked at the chains, the locks that covered the door, and thought of a plan.

He fetched the crowbar from his bike, he never did get rid of it after saving Patricia, and scaled the wall, ending up on the roof. He dug around the chimney carefully, using the crow bar, feeling for traps. When he discovered there were none, he jumped down without any worrying that it was unsafe, or the consequences. The only thing that was on his mind was Nina.

* * *

><p>He landed in a dark room, with nothing in it, except the fireplace. He felt the walls, and reached the door. He heard sobs from the next room, and his heart lifted when he recognized the sound. He slipped out of the room, and carefully opened the door to the next room.<p>

Nina sat in a corner, curled into a ball, quiet sobs coming from her. She jumped, startled by the noise of the door. An unfamiliar figure stood in front of her, but it was the most beautiful thing she had seen.

"_Fabian_," she breathed, jumping up and hurling herself into his arms. He laughed breathlessly, taking in the sweet vanilla aroma of Nina, realizing that Nina was _here_, and that this wasn't a dream. Their cheerful reunion was interrupted by the turning doorknob, and Nina shoved Fabian underneath the bed, shushing him, pointing to the door. He nodded in understanding, and lay there.

Rufus walked into the room, a grim expression on his aged face.

"You're next. In two hours," he snarled. He then paused.

"What is that under your bed?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Muahahaha, cliffhanger. And Joy is not actually in this story, I have the tendency to pretend she goes to another school now, for mental trauma reasons... (X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Gosh, no I do not own House of Anubis, or else I wouldn't be sitting in my bedroom, waiting (im)patiently for Season Two.**

**Aaany way, nice, long chapter for you guys today. =)**

* * *

><p>Rufus crept over to the bed, kneeling down. Nina shut her eyes, silently praying that he wouldn't find him. Eventually, he got up.<p>

"Must've been my imagination…" he muttered under his breath, leaving the room. Nina's eyes flew open, and she fell to the ground, looking under the bed.

He wasn't there.

"I knew I was dreaming! I knew it!" she sobbed, sitting against the wall. She felt strong, familiar arms around her.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, stroking her hair. She gasped, hugging him firmly.

"I thought you weren't here, that I was dreaming."

"Nina, look at me," he whispered, stroking her cheek. She looked up, the tears stopping.

"I love you, I'm pretty sure everyone who comes within five meters would know that," Nina smiled, she loved hearing that, "and when you were gone, I swear, I have no idea what kept me going. All I could think about was you. It drove me crazy. All I could think about was little things that nobody noticed. Like how when you were nervous, you'd twist your bracelet and bite your lip. When you were afraid, you would fiddle with a strand of your hair and look at your feet. I just wanted those things back, so I admit, I went a little insane," he murmured, brushing the tears away with the back of his hand. They stayed like that for a while in a comfortable silence, Fabian kissing her on the cheek occasionally.

"So where did you go?" she asked curiously. He laughed breathily, kissing the top of her head.

"Come here." he led her to the bed, and slipped under. She saw him pull on a handle indented in the floor, and a trapdoor fell through the floor. Her eyes widened, and automatically darted to the door. After seeing that it was safely locked, she slid under the bed. Fabian caught her as she slipped down, and she landed on a platform. She looked around.

* * *

><p>It was ancient, by the look of the furniture. There were Egyptian hieroglyphs covering the wall, complete with illustrations. Two thrones sat in the middle of the room, and a door was behind them.<p>

"Wow…" Nina breathed, running her fingers over the walls.

"Yeah. This place is amazing," Fabian chuckled, sitting down on a throne.

"Every king needs a queen!" Nina giggled, kissing Fabian on the lips, and sat on the other throne. She stopped, thinking about something she saw, and shot out of the throne, running to the door.

"Nina?" Fabian spoke, running after her. She stared at the door, a smile forming on her lips.

"A door…" she breathed. Fabian went closer to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Yes, Nina, that is a door…" he said patiently, wondering what she meant.

"Don't you see, Fabian! We can escape! Rufus doesn't know about this! We can go!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. Fabian froze, grinning.

"Let's go." He grabbed her hand, opening the door with the other, and ran through the hallway. They laughed, the noises they made bouncing off the walls. Their laughter stopped as they reached a fork.

"You go one way, I go the other, then when we reach the end we go back," Fabian said.

"That seems right." Fabian kissed Nina lightly, then went down one of the paths. Nina took the other.

As she walked, she realized how scared she felt without Fabian. Half of her wanted to run back, run down to the other path and never let go of him. She took a deep breath and continued walking. She saw light at the end, and started to _run_.

She was _outside_. She laughed, dancing in the sun's rays. Remembering their deal, she ran back to the fork, beaming.

Fabian wasn't there.

* * *

><p>"Fabian?" Nina called out nervously. She walked into his path, calling his name. Her heart started to beat faster, and she started to fiddle with her hair. She stopped dead.<p>

Rufus Zeno.

Putting the love of her life into a headlock.

"Nina!" he screamed. "Go!"

She couldn't move, the fear paralyzed her.

"Hello, Nina," Rufus smiled grimly, tightening the grip he had on Fabian.

"You love this…_ boy_, right?" she nodded numbly, staring into Fabian's eyes. His next words sent Nina waves of fear, threatening to overpower her.

"If you do not do as I say, this _boy_ will be ended."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love cliffhangers. I really do. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Gosh, no I don't own House of Anubis. Get it into your heads, people.**

* * *

><p>Nina's eyes filled with tears as she saw Fabian. He was shaking his head frantically.<p>

_Say no!_, he mouthed urgently. She turned her gaze to Rufus, who was glaring back coolly.

"I'll do whatever you want, just let. Him. Go," she hissed, punctuating her sentences. Rufus smiled grimly, dropping Fabian. Fabian's eyes hardened. As Rufus walked toward Nina, Fabian paused, staring at his retreating back.

And socked him in the back of his head, knocking him out.

As Rufus fell to the ground, he realized what he just did.

He knocked Rufus Zeno out. _He_ had knocked _Rufus Zeno _out. He looked up at Nina, silently pleading for her to bring him back to reality. She grabbed his hand, and they ran out of the room.

"I didn't know you could do that!" She laughed breathlessly, entwining her fingers with his.

"Just because I'm not a blonde lookalike of Mick means I can't pack a punch? You wound me, my love," he chuckled, pressing his lips her hand.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

They reached the other path. Fabian stared hesitantly, remembering what happened last time he walked down a path.

"It'll be fine," Nina murmured in his ear, kissing his cheek. They strolled through the tunnel, talking about things that had happened before she disappeared. The faint patches of sunlight started to appear, and they started to _run_. Running faster than they ever had, like they were scared of Rufus would come after them. They were out, and it felt _great_. They tumbled to the ground, laughing in relief. They stopped, looking at what was happening in front of them.

* * *

><p>The exit started to shake, and stone started to come out of the top, moving down slowly. Fabian shifted his foot back, so it wouldn't get caught. After a brief silence, Nina spoke.<p>

"That was weird…" she crawled over to the stone, where markings covered it. She stared at it, trying to read it. Fabian shuffled over to her, hugging her waist.

"Can you read that?" she asked, trying not to notice how _wonderful _Fabian's arms felt around her. He leant his head on her shoulder, and looked at the writing.

"You're lucky you've got an Irish boyfriend here, little miss," he laughed.

_Nuair a bhíonn escapes ghrá, fíor-olc gafa, agus tá sé faoi cheangal grá._

"When true love escapes, evil is trapped, and love is bound…" he murmured, twirling a strand of her hair. She turned to him.

"Do you realize what this means, Fabian?" she whispered, hugging him. He hugged her back.

"I'm, sorry to say, completely clueless," he admitted.

"Rufus is gone," she breathed, pressing her cheek to his shoulder. His face lit up, and he scooped her up, spinning in circles. She giggled, a free, beautiful sound.

"We have to go back. We have to tell Victor," he said, his arm around her waist. She nodded absently, leaning her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the house, hand in hand. They walked into the living room, beaming. Suddenly, they were attacked by a flash of blonde hair.<p>

"Oh Nina, you're back, you're back, you're back!" she squealed, hugging her tight. Fabian shuffled away awkwardly, grinning.

"Where were you?" Patricia asked, putting her arm on her shoulders.

"Let's just say, somewhere I don't really want to go back to," she laughed breathily.

"Do you know where Victor is?" Fabian asked, unable to keep the smile off his face. Everyone exchanged looks, and Mara spoke up.

"Victor hasn't been here since you left, Fabian."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reading over this now, I think I've been generous with the amount of Fabina. And no, this story is far from over. **

**Knocked out doesn't mean dead... *creepy smile***


End file.
